In conventional bottom or side blown steel metallurgical vessels, tuyeres are normally located below the bath level for injecting gases such as argon, oxygen, nitrogen, etc. into the molten metal. One recently developed type of tuyere comprises concentric pipes wherein oxygen is normally injected through the inner pipe and a hydrocarbon fluid, such as propane, is injected through the outer pipe as a shielding gas to prolong tuyere and refractory life. In spite of the use of shielding fluids, such tuyeres and their surrounding refractory lining are generally burned away at a rate faster than the refractory vessel lining. In bottom blown vessels, therefore, it is often necessary to replace the vessel bottom several times during the life of the refractory lining of the vessel itself. Similarly, side blown vessels the more rapid deterioration of tuyeres and adjacent refractory lining generally necessitates shutdown for a tuyere replacement and repairs at a point prior to the end of the useful life of the refractory lining of the furnace itself.